Driver safety is an issue of concern in the United States and many other countries. Over 30,000 people die due to fatal injuries caused by car accidents each year in the United States, with approximately ⅓ of the automobile fatalities being alcohol related.
Certain automobile monitoring devices are configured to limit or prevent a driver's access to a vehicle in the case where the driver is intoxicated. For example, conventional devices prevent operation of an automobile when an operator is impaired as a result of consumption of alcoholic beverages. These devices typically utilize a breath alcohol analyzer device which correlates the alcohol level in the user's bloodstream to the alcohol level in the user's breath. In the case where the breath alcohol analyzer device detects a blood alcohol level that is less than a predefined threshold, the device allows the user to start the automobile. By contrast, in the case where the breath alcohol analyzer device detects a blood alcohol level that is greater than a predefined threshold, the device prevents the user from starting the vehicle.